Sonic y el Cascanueces
by Kathleen The Vampire
Summary: Esto es una adaptación de la pelicula "Barbie y el cascanueces" obviamente cambie algunas cosas y otra que no pero ya se daran cuenta. Contiene un poco de afecto Sonadow y mas cuando usted llegue al final. El cascanueces con ayuda de Sonic, van en busca del Príncipe Blueberry para derrotar al malvado Rey Rata


**Sonic y el Cascanueces**

Era un noche muy fría pues era la víspera de navidad y la nevada no era tan fuerte. En una mansión grande y cálida, en uno de los cuartos se encontraba un erizo de púas azules, ojos color esmeralda llamado Sonic, estaba sentado tranquilamente admirando una de esas bolas de cristal el cual tenia un pequeña pequeña aldea dentro agitó un poco la bola y la dejó de nuevo en la mesa observando como la nieve artificial hacia su trabajo.

-sal de ese mundo de fantasía Sonic- Le saco de aquel mundo su abuelo. -ya es tarde y un jovencito como tu no debería de perder tiempo en cosas que haría un niño

-abuelo solo observaba esta esfera, siempre me han gusto son muy bonitas y entretenidas- Se defendió sonriendole de manera amable y suave.

-pues aun así, no es propio de un joven espero no hayas faltado a tu lección de ballet

-claro que no, amo esas lecciones- Dice tratando de que su abuelo no se molestara más.

-me agrada escuchar eso, en ese caso iré a tomar un poco de té

El anciano erizo se fue dejando al cobalto al cual observaba el gran muy decorado árbol navideño en eso, entro la sirvienta entregándole una caja.

-joven Sonic, su madre me pidió que le diera esto- Le entrega la pequeña caja a Sonic.

-muchas gracias- Recibe la caja con una sonrisa y saca de su interior un amuleto de una piedra esmeralda como sus ojos. -es hermoso -Sonríe-

-la señora Aleena dijo que posiblemente llegue mañana tarde para navidad así que quería adelantar su regalo- Dicho eso se acerco hasta un sofá y cargo una bandeja que estaba ahí, encima de la bandeja había una casa de jengibre. -parece que las ratas se metieron aquí y comieron esto pero que pena

Sonic se acerco y tomo en manos una hombre de jengibre al cual les hacía falta una pierna.

-lo se pero... yo no he visto a Manic ¿y tu?- Sospechando de su pequeño hermano va detrás del sofá y ahí lo encuentra sentado comiéndose una galleta de jengibre. -He ahí a la rata que buscabas- Ríe levemente-

-¡hey!- Reclama en pequeño el cual termina de comer la galleta- tenía hambre y no había nada de comer

-entonces debió de haberme pedido algo de comer y yo se lo hacía señorito Manic

-sera mejor que ya no comas de esas galletas no son para ti -Le decía reprochando a su hermano menor el cual le miro molesto.

-tu no eres quien para darme ordenes

-oh pero seguro que el abuelo no le gustara el que no haya bañado ¿no?

El pequeño erizo de púas verdosas se fue molesto vencido hacia cerca de la chimenea donde estaban sus figuras de acción de como soldaditos empezando a jugar con ellos.

-eres un pequeño diablillo- Aseguro el mayor al momento mira la puerta pues entraba su tía y fue directo hacia ella dándole un cálido abrazo. -que bueno que hayas regresado tía Vennie, te extrañe mucho

-y yo a ti Sonikku- Corresponde al abrazo de su sobrino. -les traje un regalo a ambos, claro que esto es algo pequeño el verdadero regalo se los daré mañana

Ella les dio a cada uno una pequeña caja de regalo. En la del pequeño erizo verde habían otras tres figuras de acción con las cuales podría jugar.

-¡gracias tía Vennie!- Le abraza muy feliz.

El erizo cobalto abrió la el regalo y sonrió al verlo. Era un pequeño cascanueces de madera con el clásico uniforme.

-es muy hermoso, gracias- Miró a su tía sonriendo. Movió su brazo viendo como este cumplía con su tarea de hacer abrir y cerra la boca del muñeco

-genial- Le arrebata al cascanueces de las manos. -sera un excelente general para mis soldados

-¡es mio!- Trato de recuperar a su cascanueces.

Ambos jaloneaban al pobre muñecos, la tía trato de detenerlos con poco éxito hasta que el erizo verde haló de más el brazo del cascanueces haciendo que este quedara suelto soltándolo al instante.

-¡eres un...! tonto...- Se sienta en el sofá molesto poniendo al cascanueces en su regazo revisando su pequeño brazo.

-lo siento...- Dice con la miraba baja y con la voz llena de arrepentimiento.

-esta bien, ya no importa- Tan rápido como vino, su enojo se fue y con una pedazo de franela blanca arregla lo mas que puede al muñeco poniendo su brazo como si estuviera fracturado. -descuida, se que Manic no quiso hacerlo a propósito ademas ya te arregle tu brazo- Dijo mirando al cascanueces cuando ve un pequeño brillo presente en los ojos de madera de este, pensó tal vez que era el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea. Debía de ser eso ¿no?.

Habían pasando horas y el cobalto se había quedo dormido en uno de los sofás grandes de aquel cuarto. En eso entro el abuelo.

-ese chico, es mejor llevarlo a la cama- Decía el abuelo apunto de despertarlo.

-espera tío, déjalo descansar ahí- Se acercó al cobalto cubriéndolo con una sabana. -el quiere ser como es eso no es malo

-bien, pero que esta sea la ultima vez él debe de aprender a ser mas responsable ya no es un niño

Ambos adultos se fueron, el pequeño hermano de Sonic estaba es su habitación durmiendo, era el único que estaba ahí o por lo menos por el momento. El reloj antigua que yacía en el cuarto sonó al marcas las 00:00 horas cosa que no pudo despertar si quiera al erizo.

De un agujero de ratón, en la pared, salieron brillos que comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar, dando vueltas por el gran árbol, algunas decoraciones. Del mismo modo, del mismo agujero comenzaron a salir ratas con armaduras y armas medievales que empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar siguiendo el brillo invadiendo todo incluso comiéndose los hombres de jengibre sobre la mesa. Aquel brillo llego hasta donde estaba el pequeño cascanueces el cual fue envuelto en este y cobro vida.

-¿pero que...? ¡alto ahí traidores!- Dijo desenfundando su espada para ir tras los roedores.

Ese grito basto para que el erizo cobalto despertara y vea a uno de las ratas comiéndose en jengibre.

-alto, ¡shu! ¡shu!- Espanto a la rata. Volvió al escuchar ruido y pudo ver como el cascanueces peleaba de espada a espada con las ratas.

-¡atrás! ¡ratas insolentes! -gritaba derrotando a todos ellos-

-e-esto... esto debe de ser un sueño- Se dijo así mismo mirando con algo de asombro la escena ¿como era posible que el cascanueces estuviera vivo y estuviera peleando con ratas con armaduras? sin duda este era un sueño muy loco, solo se quedó mirando a ver como iba su supuesto sueño.

De pronto, de nuevo por el agujero, sale una rata color verte con una corona, ropajes majestuosos y un cetro, como un rey cualquiera, que era seguido por otras dos ratas guardias acercándose al cascanueces.

-hasta como cascanueces eres una verdadera molestia, como una piedra en mi zapato- Aclaro mirándolo con arrogancia.

-me alegra escuchar eso, porque lo seguiré siendo- Amenazo al Rey Rata con su espada abalanzándose sobre el.

Empezó la pelea del cascanueces contra el Rey Rata, ambos atacando y esquivando al mismo tiempo hasta que el roedor logra derribar lo.

-estoy pensando en convertirte en algo verdadera mente útil, ¿pero qué podría ser? ¡ah claro! -convierte su cetro en un hacha- ¡te convertiré en leña!

-¡no si yo puedo evitarlo!

Sonic no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y con un frasco fue intentando atrapar a la rata cosa que no logro.

-vaya, eres muy alto para mi gusto ¡ya se! de erizo grande a pequeño mi cetro te hará- Dicho esto apunto hacía el, la magia hizo que el erizo se encogiera al tamaño de él- ¿ahora ya no eres tan valiente verdad? ¡aclama a tu rey! -exigió la rata-

-oh rayos... -fue retrocediendo un poco temeroso-

Al instante el cascanueces golpeo a la rata con una tren de juguete salvando al cobalto.

-¿estas bien?- Le pregunto acercándose a él-

-si, muchas gracias- Respondió.

-rápido ponte detrás de mi- Dijo empezando a luchar de nueva cuenta con las ratas que protegían a su rey- ¿crees que puedas subirte al árbol?

Gira su cabeza mirando lo MUY alto que se veía. -¿estas bromeando?- Vio que mas ratas se acercaban. -de hecho... creo que si- Corrió hacia el árbol empezando a escalarlo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente algo según el veía como el cascanueces luchaba con las ratas pero ¡oh no! el rey rata iba detrás del cascanueces también y para su mal había perdido su espada en el combate con los rata-guardias. Estaba indefenso pero no vencido.

-no tienes a donde huir cascanueces- Se acerca amenazante. -¡te convertiré en un mondadientes!- Decía mientras le "disparaba" con su cetro.

El cascanueces estaba atrapado no había donde mas subir.

-¡mete con alguien de tu tamaño!- Gritó Sonic cuando se quito su zapato y se lo lanzó al Rey Rata haciendo que ese cayera de muy alto quedando inconsciente.

Las demás ratas al ver a su rey derrotado lo cargaron y se lo llevaron de regreso al agujero junto con los demás rata-guardias. Sonic y el cascanueces bajan de donde estaban, el muñeco agarro el zapato del cobalto y le ayuda a ponerse.

-gracias por salvarme la vida y... por arreglar mi brazo- Dice mientras se soltaba el trapo que sostenía su brazo antes herido.

-de nada pero creo que esto fue un loco sueño fue divertido- Miraba todo a su alrededor sin poder creer lo pequeñito que era

-me temo que esto no es un sueño, es real- Recupera su espada y la guarda en su funda que colgaba de su cintura- tengo que regresar a Mobius mientras aun pueda hacerlo.

Sonic no sabía que era lo que pasaba o de lo que el muñeco de madera hablaba pero el no se quería quedar así.

-esta bien, pero ¿podrías volverme a mi tamaño normal? ya sabes, yo no soy pequeño como un ratón

-lo siento mucho pero solo el Príncipe Blueberry puede hacer eso

-¿el príncipe Blueberry?- Pregunto intrigado.

-si yo... he tratado de encontrarlo desde que el Rey Rata me convirtió en un cascanueces

Se impresiono al escucharlo. -entonces tu no eras...

-no era un cascanueces...- Completo la frase bajando un poco la mirada.

Todo quedo en silencio por un segundo pero se fue cuando se escucho un pequeño chillido, ambos voltearon a ver que era y vieron como un adorno de una murciélago de madera descendencia, al acto, el cascanueces cogió su espada para defender al erizo y a si mismo.

-tranquilos, yo no les haré daño tal vez les pueda ayudar- Se poso sobre el borde de la mesa de centro mirándolos a ambos con una suave sonrisa. -podrán encontrar al Príncipe Blueberry en una pequeña isla al otro lado del Mar de las Tormentas

-pero es imposible cruzar el Mar de las Tormentas- Aseguro el cascanueces sabiendo a lo que se refería mientra el erizo solo escuchaba confundido.

-te equivocas pequeño cascanueces, ¿es peligro? si, pero no es imposible

-muy bien, entonces vamos- Caminaba hacia el agujero en la pared, al darse cuenta que no era seguido por el erizo le miró y dijo- ¿no vas a ir?

-yo contigo, ¿ahí dentro? ni muerto- Suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa por temor a entrar ahí.

-¿entonces te quieres quedar del tamaño de un ratón? porque yo no quiero ser para siempre un cascanueces andante

-¿pero como volveré?

No estaba seguro y pues claro que no ¿como confiar en un cascanueces que cobro vida y una murciélago que dice vayan a una aventura donde posiblemente mueran? nadie le aseguraría el como podría el volver, no quería ser pequeño para siempre pero tampoco quería arriesgar su vida.

La murciélago vuela y le entrega a Sonic el amuleto que le había regalado su madre el cual al instante se encogió a tamaño perfecto.

-cuando encuentren al Príncipe Blueberry solo toma ese amuleto entre tus manos, pide ir a casa y regresaras aquí con tu estatura normal

-¿y como se que puedo confiar en ti?- Seguía dudando de ella.

Ríe levemente antes eso y vuela regresando a su lugar convirtiéndose de nueva cuenta en el adorno que siempre fue

Sonic encuentra un pequeño pedazo de hilo y con eso fue suficiente para que se pusiera el amuleto como collar, prosiguió siguiendo al cascanueces. Ambos entraron al agujero al punto que que no veían nada, todo estaba completamente negro cuando de pronto el piso desapareció y ambos cayeron por lo que parecía ser un túnel mágico dando vueltas, yendo de un lado a otro gritando por la larga cuida hasta que impactaron en la nieve. El erizo se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, todo estaba cubierto de nieve estaban en lo que parecía ser una cueva de hielo.

-¿donde estamos?- Preguntó admirando aun todo

-es mi culpa, no se supone que estemos aquí seguro que me equivoque de portal- Se levanto limpiando la nieve sobre el. -¿huh?- Empezó a tocar su cintura en busca de un objeto. -¿donde quedo mi espada?

-aquí esta- Se agacho a recoger la espada que estaba siendo escondida por la nieve pero cuando la saco vio que agarrado del mando estaba la mitad del brazo del cascanueces. -oh vaya

-lo siento, me pasa todo el tiempo

Sonic le entrega la espada junto con su brazo, al verle sus ojos color carmesí pudo ver el mismo resplandor que había visto mucho antes de que todo esto comenzara quedándose mirándolo por un rato.

-emh... gracias pero...- Mueve su mano frente a sus ojos para que este despertara del trance. -¿estas bien?

-ah yo... s-si, estoy bien- Sonríe le nerviosamente. -no es nada lo siento

El cobalto se separo con vergüenza de el cascanueces. -¿y como saldremos de aquí?-

-encontrare una salida- Se puso su propio brazo en su lugar y con su espada clavo y rasco la pared para tratar de que esta se rompiera pero su esfuerzo fue inútil. -estamos atrapados

Hubo un pequeño brillito que apareció mágicamente, al cobalto esto le llamo la atención. -un poco de nieve- Dijo el con una sonrisa. -te equivocas, es un hada de invierno- Le contesto su acompañante. Al verlo de mas cerca Sonic se dio cuenta que era una pequeña hada solo que era un tanto extraña pues esta no hablaba sino que emitía ruidos ademas de que era de tonos distintos de azul bebe y blanco.

-chao chao chao

-ella dice que eres muy linda- Le traduce el cascanueces. La pequeña hada se acerca a Sonic y empieza a rodearlo pero de movimiento torpe se choca con el duro pecho de madera del cascanueces a lo cual ella chillo de nuevo algo molesto. -no fue mi culpa, debiste de tener mas cuidado

La pequeña hada trato de volar pero una de sus alas había sido lastimada por el impacto, al erizo no le gusto eso y trato de ayudar a la hada estirando su pequeña ala con delicadeza hasta que pudo arreglarlo y la hada voló con alegría y se fue desapareciendo.

-pero que mal educada, no dijo ni si quiera un "gracias"- Comentó el muñeco de madera

-¿cómo es que le entiendes?- Preguntó pues no decía nada de palabras sino simplemente ruidos que sonaban igual una y otra vez-

-las hadas aquí son muy comunes y todos sabemos su lenguaje, pero supongo que tendremos que buscar otra salida antes de que se haga de noche

Cayeron mas copos de nieve dentro de esa misma cueva pero nuevamente no eran copos de nieve sino mas hadas como la anterior las cuales empezaron a bailar al rededor de ellos. El cobalto reconoció aquellos pasaos de baile, pero claro ¡era ballet! sonrió al ver como esas pequeñas criaturitas lo bailaban tan bien y con perfección soltando pequeños brillos. Se acercaron bailando hacia la pared y la traspasaron desapareciendo nuevamente a lo cual en esta se habido un agujero para que ellos pudieran salir dejando entrar al mismo tiempo los rayos cálidos del sol. Ambos procedieron a salir y observaron grande y verdosas tierras.

-¡amo la nieve!- Gritó con entusiasmo tirándose a la nieve que había en el suelo pero al momento se puso de rodillas sobre esta algo sorprendido. -la nieve no esta fría- Toma aíre profundamente- los arboles huelen a menta, el sol ilumina y solo caliento no quema y... nunca vi un cielo tan celeste -Mira todo con asombro. -bienvenido a Mobius- Le dice el cascanueces.

-es muy hermoso

El cascanueces sonríe al ver lo feliz que estaba el erizo pero luego se pone un poco serio. -lo se pero eso solo sera un recuerdo y no logramos derrocar al Rey Rata- Él procede a caminar por el bosque seguido del cobalto.

-¿estas seguro que el príncipe Blueberry nos ayudara a ambos?- En verdad dudaba un poco y bueno no conocía nada de ese mundo

-estoy seguro que lo hará, es mi única esperanza y nos ayudara a derrotarlo.

Ellos siguieron caminando, habían veces que Sonic se asustaba de algunas aves que aparecían de repente abrazando si querer al cascanueces que solo rey ante eso. De entre todas esa aves había una en particular de color verde con un color mas oscuros del mismo en la punta de sus plumas y al rededor de sus ojos una vetas color rojo. Esa ave no era como las demás y no solo por su color ¡si no porque esta poseía inteligencia! eso y que era un halcón que rápidamente fue hacía el castillo. Un castillo de un pútrido y triste color gris que era resguardado de rata-guardias del mismo color. el halcón entro por la venta que se posaba en lo alto de una torre en la cual en su interior se encontraba el rey con dos rata-guardias para cuidarlo.

-buenas tardes su majestad roedora- Hizo una reverencia ante la rata.

-¿qué noticias me traes Jet?-

-iba a contarle de algo que llego a mi oídos pero oooh...- Finge su cansancio. -tengo tanta hambre, se lo diría si tan solo mi pobre estomago dejara de atormentar a mi cerebro- Este halcón mas paresia una rata por así decirlo.

-insolente ave ¡debí de haber convertido en un gusano asqueroso!- Con suma molestia, el roedor saca a un pequeño loro que tenia en una jaula y se lo lanza. -aquí tienes rata voladora-

De inmediato el halcón empieza a desgarra con su pico y garra al pequeño e indefenso lorito comiéndoselo hasta que lo dejo en solo huevos que aun contenían un poco de carne y sangre. -ahora empieza a hablar- Ordeno la rata.

-Muchas gracias su majestad real primero déjeme decirle que se ve muy apuesto hoy mi rey, le comento que he visto al cascanueces con un erizo azul caminar por el bosque diciendo buscar a un tal Príncipe Blueberry que dice que... lo derrotara a usted- Eso ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro pues a su rey no le gustaría oír eso. -no se de donde salio ese erizo, nunca lo vi por aquí

-pero yo si se de donde salio- Rió levemente con malicia- ¿pero cómo es posible? yo nunca he oído hablar del Príncipe Blueberry- Caminando, caminando, caminando de un lado a otro giro de golpe mirando a uno de los guardias. -¡tráiganme el registro real y quiero a ese maldito cascanueces!- Gritó con mucha furia.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Después de haber caminado por un largo rato llegan hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo pero esta estaba destruida y no parecía ser habitada por alguien.

-¿que es este lugar?

-esta es la aldea de jengibre o por lo menos lo que queda de ella- Camino por un largo rato junto al erizo pues debía de pasar esa aldea para poder seguir su camino al Mar de las Tormentas- mantente cerca mio, puede que aun hayan guardias por aquí

Todo era muy sombrío, demasía que asustaba al erizo pero este trato de ser valiente y siguió caminando tratando de vencer su temor. Se escucho el relincho de un caballo y ambos fueron hacía un establo donde se encontraron a dicho caballo y el suelo una muñeca de trapo. Sonic recogió el juguete y lo quedo mirando por un rato cuando se escucho una pequeña y delicada voz femenina.

-¿quienes son ustedes? -detrás del caballo salía una conejo un poco asustada. Sus orejas eran largas, su atuendo era un poco llamativo vestido como si fuera un pequeño caramelo de ojos cafés-

-tranquila pequeña, nosotros note haremos nada- Dijo el cascanueces pero para la niña el era como un extraño objeto que posiblemente el rey rata habría creado asustándose un poco de él.

-mira- Le muestra la muñeca a la niña. -¿esto es tuyo? ven con nosotros, prometemos no hacerte daño- Su voz tranquila le dio seguridad y confianza a la conejo acercándose a él y tomando en brazos a su muñeca- el es cascanueces y yo soy Sonic, ¿cómo te llamas tu?

-soy Cream- Respondió la niña.

-¿que es lo que paso aquí?- Pregunto el cascanueces.

-los guardias del Rey Rata invadieron la aldea y se llevaron a todos, mi madre me escondió aquí para que no me llevaran... a ella también se la llevaron y todo es culpa del príncipe Shadow- Volvió a responde mencionando de mala manera al príncipe.

-disculpen pero ¿quién es el Príncipe Shadow?

Se vio algo de tristeza en sus ojos que solo el erizo pudo notar. -es el hijo del rey anterior mucho antes de que el Rey Rata gobernara- Explicó. -el Rey dejo su trono y el cetro dorado a su consejero real, el ahora Rey Rata, no sabía lo valioso que era ese cetro hasta que... torpemente el príncipe le mostró su poder

-típica historia, entonces el quería el poder y se apodero del cetro ¿no?

-así es pero por otro lado es un poco mejor el Rey Rara que el príncipe, considerando que el Rey actual es muy malo- Respondió la niña.

-¿pero qué paso con el Príncipe Shadow?

-no lo se y no me importa, estamos mejor sin el, no sabía hacer nada

-¿p-por qué mejor no nos vamos de aquí? este lugar es muy peligroso, ven te llevaremos a un hogar nuevo- El cascanueces carga a la niña con cuidado y la pone en el lomo del caballero el cual camino seguido de del muñeco de madera y el erizo. Habían pasado hora de caminata y el erizo se encontraba montando el caballo con la niña teniendo a el cascanueces como guía, cuando ese se detuvo se asomo un poco para que era ese ruido y retrocedió de inmediato cuando vio que eran los rata-guardias del Rey Rata. Si se mantenían en silencio no les pararía nada pero tuvieron la mala suerte de que el caballo relinchara advirtiendo a los guardias que rápidamente fueron tras ellos. -¡corran!- Gritó el cascanueces quien se puso detrás del erizo y la conejo para protegerlos.

Al estar corriendo el cobalto pudo ver una escalera hechas con soga. -cascanueces por aquí- Le llamo ayudando a que primero subiera la niña, luego él y por ultimo es cascanueces quien al haber llegado a la sima pregunto mirando el suelo viendo como las despistadas ratas seguían corriendo. -¿están bien?- Alzo la mirada y vio como los tres eran rodeados por un grupo de personas.

-¿pero que es esto?- Pregunto un equidna de color rojo con un traje que al parecer era de alto rango.

-parece ser un espía de madera, tal vez lo hizo el Rey Rata- Respondió un zorro amarillo de dos colas también vestido como superior- ¿acaso vienes a delatarnos como su tramposo halcón?

-no es así, yo soy cascanueces y él es Sonic nosotros también estamos contra el Rey Rata

-¿y como podremos creerte ser de madera? -pregunto el equidna-

-es cierto, ellos me ayudaron a mi- Alzo un poco la voz la conejo para que le hicieran caso su a palabra.

Ambos se miraron y con eso llegaron a estar de acuerdo.

-bien, tu pequeña puedes ir con la señora Melina pero ustedes vendrán con nosotros- Hablo el que parecía dar las ordenes en ese lugar logrando que hicieron lo que él dijo. Ya adentro en un lugar privado miro a ambos de pies a cabeza. -nunca los he visto en Mobius ¿de dónde son?

-yo no soy de aquí, el Rey Rata me lanzo un hechizo y me hizo muy pequeño yo normalmente soy enorme pero vine para que el Príncipe Blueberry nos ayude

-¿Príncipe Blueberry?- Pregunto el zorro de dos colas.

-es alguien que nos ayudara mucho, el Príncipe Shadow me lo dijo

-¡ha! el príncipe Shadow era un ignorante un bueno para nada

Ante esas palabra las cuales el equidna pronuncio con molesto creo un poco de tristeza en el cascanueces que bajo un poco la mirada. -dicen que era un poco incompetente- Dijo por lo bajo mirando el suelo.

-incompetente seria un alago, era un completo inútil por su culpa estamos en este embrollo

-general Cherry-Menta recuerde que el Príncipe Shadow era mi amigo

-coronel Caramelo ¿tengo que recordarle que por culpa de su "amigo" estamos en problemas?- Aclaró muy directamente su opinión.

-escúcheme, si alguien puede derrotar al Rey Rata es el Príncipe Blueberry- El cascanueces se acerco un poco al general muy confiado-

Ante eso este dio vuelta y miro un mapa que estaba sobre una mesa. -yo no tengo tiempo para buscar a un tal príncipe Glubarry- Habló importándole muy poco

El cobalto estaba ya a punto de gritar, esta gente era muy ignorante y poco amable corriendo al instante al equidna- Blueberry pero mejor si usted no va, se puede quedar aquí a esperar al que Rey Rata lo atrape pero nosotros iremos a buscarlo y pedirle ayuda sin usted- Su tono de voz era un poco mas impaciente y mas fuerte. El zorro se acerco a su general y hablo con suavidad.

-puede que tengan razón además recuerdo que el rey le hablaba al Príncipe sobre Blueberry, el mismo rey creía en su magia

Todo se quedo en silencio por un rato. El general confía en su coronel, suspiro pesadamente y les miro. -bien, pero yo seré quien guíe la expedición, vallan a descansar, iremos mañana a la mañana.

-no habrá problema- Dice el muñeco de madera. Pero antes de que pudieran salir se acerco el zorro a él.

-¿tu sabes que le paso al Príncipe Shadow?- Le miró a sus ojos de madera con un poco de preocupado por su amigo.

El cascanueces se quedo callado por breves momentos. el... Rey Rata lo destruyo...- Solo dijo eso y salido con el cobalto.

Ambos salieron de ahí y las personas de ese lugar les dieron una habitación a cada uno. Luego de que Sonic amablemente arropara a la coneja, saliendo de ahí vio al cascanueces el cual estaba sentado al borde mirando el suelo que estaba demasiado abajo de vez en cuando mirando el cielo, la Luna llena enorme que le hacia compañía. Sonic se acerco y se sentó a su lado mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿no tienes sueño?- le preguntó mirando también la Luna.

-soy un cascanueces, el dormir no tiene sentido para mi- Respondió riendo levemente.

-ambos sabemos que eres mas que eso, Príncipe Shadow- puso su mano sobre la mano de madera del muñeco. -¿por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?

-no quería ser Príncipe cuando tuve la oportunidad y mira lo que paso, incluso ellos prefieren mas al Rey Rata que a mi incluso dicen que se alegran de que yo no este, todo es mi culpa...- Aunque sus ojos fueron también de madera se podía ver reflejada la tristeza que tenía-

-pero ellos te necesita, eres su Príncipe e incluso estas arriesgando tu vida para ayudarlos, eso es lo que hace un líder

-y eso es lo que haré, arreglare todo y luego me iré ellos están mejor sin mi- Se puso de pie y fue a su habitación con aires depresivos.

El cobalto suspiro y de igual forma se fue a su habitación para descansar después de un muy largo día.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

De vuelta en el castillo.

-así que... ustedes se atreven a venir a mi a reportarme su incompetencia al no atrapar al cascanueces y ese erizo en vez de huir a las colinas, si que son valiente o ¿debería decir tontos?

Ambos rata-guardias siguiendo mirando a su rey con sumo miedo y terror, temblando tratando de hablar pero ni un sonido salia de sus bocas.

-¿saben como castiga a los incompetentes como ustedes no?- Se levanto de su trono con su cetro en manos.

-es mejor que los convierta en piedra mi señor- Agrego el halcón quien reposaba con tranquilidad sobre el trono-

-esa es una muy buena idea Jet- Sonrió con malicia y se dirijo a los guardias. -haber ¿que tal están de estatuas Jet?

El susodicho voló hacia una ventana y la abrió dejando ver muchos rata-guardias y aldeanos convertidos en piedra en el jardín real. -ya hay muchos majestad-

-mn... ¿pisa papeles?- Volvió a preguntar.

Nuevamente el halcón voló hacia un gabinete donde había también mucho guardias y personas en piedra de un tamaño pequeño para dicho trabajo. -también esta completo su alteza roedora

Con fastidio refunfuño un poco. -entonces ¿qué puedo necesitar? digo, parece que este castillo y yo tenemos de todo-

-por que no los convierte en silla ya que son dos- Comentó el ave.

-¡gran idea Jet! creo que ya te estoy empezando a contagiar mi inteligencia- El rey le dio un pequeño alago a su espía y luego miro nuevamente a los guardias condenados- ¡ya que ustedes no sirven para traerme del cascanueces ni una astilla, los convertiré en sillas!- Haciendo un verso lanzo su hechizo contra ellos convirtiéndolos en silla de una forma algo siniestra. -todos son inútiles- Termino de decir y se acerco a la mesa, rata busca entre los libros la información que necesitaba, al encontrarlo sonrió y empezó a leer lo que decía en voz alta pues su espía, el halcón estaba a su lado. -aquí esta, el Príncipe Blueberry: amable, valeroso y muy poderoso ... ¡¿eso es todo?!- Con rabia lanzo el libro al frío suelo. -he buscado en todos los malditos libros y no hay nada sobre él

-puede que solo sea un cuento para niños, tal vez y ni exista

-si el cascanueces esta pendiente de ellos puede que si sea cierto y yo no lo permitiré- Fue hasta una ventana por la cual se veía el jardín lleno de estatuas y curiosamente lanzo un hechizo solo en las de los rata-guardias los cuales empezaron a juntarse y convertirse en un enorme rato de piedra que cobro vida. -encuentra al cascanueces y destruyelo!- Gritó ordenándoselo a la gigante rata de piedra.

El enorme monstruo se fue caminando escuchando la orden de su creado pisando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Jet, creo que "nuestro amigo" es muy torpe y necesitara ayuda y guía ¿no crees?

El ave ríe y le mira creyendo que era un broma. -¿me esta pidiendo que cuide una roca?- Volvió a reír pero un gruñido proveniente de su rey hizo que se detuviera de inmediato. -c-como usted ordene- Dice saliendo de ahí ahuyentado siguiendo pero guiando a la vez a la roca andante.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **ok, dije que subiría EAS pero bueno, me gusto hacer esto primero, pensé: ¿por que no?**  
 **y lo hice, espero les guste esta primera parte de dos 1/2**

 **sin mas que decir les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y esas cosas, y les comprendo si les regalaron ropa :'D**

 **bye, bye~**


End file.
